My Love Never Dies
by MidnightPixie25
Summary: Edward was too late. I died giving birth to Renesmee. What the Cullen's don't know is that I will be joining them again very soon. I don't know how I turned out like this, but I don't care. I will be able to see my vampire family again, and hold my daughter for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Beloved Daughter, Mother and Wife

September 13, 1987- September 11, 2006

I stared at the tombstone, saddness washing over me in great huge waves. I couldn't believe it. My beautiful Bella, was dead. My true love was dead.

Everyone couldn't seem to cope. Charlie was on his knee before the tombstone, crying his heart out. Renee was held by Phil, both crying from the loss of their daughter.

My baby girl , she's dead.

his thoughts would knock and clash with other coming from the people who had come to my beloves funeral.

Esme was sobbing tearlessly into Carlisles shoulder. Bella was her daughter, and she was torn away from her. Alice was hyperventilating, if it was even possible, as Jasper held her. Rosalie was quiet.

As she stared at Bella's tombstone, regret swallowed her. She wished she wasn't so heartless to Bella. Now, her sister lay six feet under ground, and all she wanted to do was cry and beg for forgiveness. To have one last chance to apologize for all the times she was rude and cold to Bella. To have treated her like a sister should.

Jasper seemed to be conflicted, with all the emotions flying around, he couldn't tell which was his. He then came to realize the sadness that bubbled inside him. He thought Bella was his sister, he loved her dearly.

Emmett was the worst after me. He was trying dearly not the tearless sobs overtake him. Bella was like his baby sister. He treated her as any older brother would: he made her giggle, he made fun of her sexual life with me, and he would always comfort her whenever I wasn't there to hold her. He was ment to make her laugh, not mourn her death.

Renesemee, who was just days old, seemed to understand what was happening around her. Her brown eyes, so muchlike her mothers, stared into my own, trying ot figure out what was going on.

She lifted her hand to my face, sending a message: _Mama?_ She spoke silently, sending a picture of my beloved wifes face into my mind. I couldn't answer her. I had no explanation. What was I ment to say, her mother died because of her? Because Bella loved her so much that she couldn't bare to rid herself of the child growing inside of her?

He couldn't, because he knew love Bella had for her. To say Bella's death was her fault was low, even for a vampire.

I pulled my daughter to my crest and walked over to family, not knowing that my love was looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I stood next to my darling Edward, looking silently on as he mourned me. I couldn't stand it.

I don't know how I'm even here. I'm transparent, yet I could hold things. Like how I stroked my daughters cheek while she slept, back at the Cullen home.

They can't see me though. And that's all I want. To be seen by the people I love dearly. I wish I could talk to them, hold them without them looking around in wonder, thinking _what was that? _

But above all else, I wanted to hold my baby and husband. I want my body back, I want my voice back, and I want to feel again. Ever since I "woke up" in this state, I have felt nothing. Empty. Lie someone has punched a hole in my chest and stole my emotions.

When I look back at my Edward, I see him with his family. I look at all their faces, wishing that I could tell them that I was okay, that I loved them and that I was still with them, looking over them.

What hurts the most is that I could go up to them and touch them, but they wouldn't know it was me. They would think it's their mind playing tricks or something, though is was hard to play tricks on vampires.

I then look back at my darling Edward holding my darling Renesmee in his arms, as if he could sheild her from the world. Then they all start to leave. Is the funeral over? Then I look at all those who came. It look like the entire town has turned up. Everyone in the small town of Forks, came to mourn me? Me, Really?

Then I remember the Cullens. I whip round to see them get into their cars. If there's one thing I like about being in this state, it was the fact that I could teleport. So that's what I did, back to the Cullen hosue.

I ended up in the room beside Carlisle's office. Where I died. But I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm momentearly frozen. As I turned around, my dead heart felt like it was going to brust out of my chest. Edward. He stood in the doorway looking straight at me. I look behind me and I am speechless. There were three flowers laying on the operating table were I died. A rose, a almond blossom, and a bleeding heart. I knew what they ment, Renee took up gardening and made me learn all flowers and their meanings. A rose ment "undying love", an almond blossom ment "hope", and a bleeding heart ment "regret". the rose I could understand, but the other two had lost me.

I turned back to Edward, who has walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows. He looks like how I would feel, heartbroken. _I wish you could see me, _I spoke in my mind. Suddenly, Edwards head whips round to look around the room. _Wait, _I thought, _can you hear me? _

"Yes." He whispers. Suddenly the whole family is in the room.

"Edward who are you talking to?" Esme asks, then looking sadly at the flowers on the operating table.

"I don't know, I heard a new voice saying "_I wish you could see me". _Did any of you think that?" he asks quietly. There was a complete "no".

I was barely listening because I was looking at my beautiful baby girl. Renesmee had my chocolate brown eyes, and her fathers hair and facical features. As I continued to look at her, Renesmees chocolate eyes locked with mine. She then reached out towards me. This catches the attention of every vampire in the room.

"Who is she reaching to?" Alice asks slowly. _Me!,_ I scream at them, _Me, her mother!. _

"The voice just said "Me. Me her mother". Bella…" Edward whispers, vemom gathering in his eyes.

"Bella? She's dead." Rosalie whispers, making Renesmee whimper. This makes me snap. I run to my daughter and start stroking her cheek, cooing silently in her ear. She immediately quietens and leans into my hand.

"Bella… She's here."


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I look up and is meet with Edwards golden gaze.

"What?" Esme asks. You could see the others silently asking the question in their heads.

"Bella, she's here. Renesmee can see her. When I look into Renesmee's mind, I can see her…" Edward barely whispers.

_It's true. I am here_, I say looking into my baby's beautiful chocolate gaze.

"… And I can hear her." I'm momentarly frozen at this. I had completely forgotten about his ability to hear me in this state.

"How can you be sure? Okay, Bella, if you're here knock on the wall once." Rosalie rather rudely mocks whispers. This earns a glare from everyone. But since I feel like mocking her, I do go and knock on the wall; and I swear if vampires could pale even futher, Rosalie would of. I snicker at this, which made me stop. I found that funny. Humor, I have one emotion back.

Renesmee reaches out to me again and I go over to stoke her fathers copper hair, making me smile at the softness of it. Like silk. She immediately leans into my hand and closes her eyes peacefully.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at it's owner in shock. Edward looks at his hand and the area under it.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"Bella, she really is here. I can feel her." Edward says, his voice breaking at the end.

_Of course I'm here. I will never leave you. You are my husband, and my one true love_, I whisper in my head. I place my hand on his cheek and stoke my thumb along his cheek bone. _I will always be here._

"Bella… you're here" Edward says so quietly I barely catch the words.

_How can you see me? _I ask.

"I can see you through ourdaughter. She can see you." Edward says looking at our little, beautiful girl.

I turn his face towards me again. _I love you, _I whisper.

"I love you too." Edward says, joy writen all over his face.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?!"


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Emmett! Keep up! Edward can hear Bella's thoughts and Renesmee can see her." Alice snaps.

Oh Alice, how quickly she comes to my beloveds rescue. I look at my family in the room, and I could hear their disbelief about the fact that Bella is really here.

I look into my daughters thoughts again and see my Bella. Her hair is as it was before she was pregnant, her eyes glowing their chocolate brown, her face glowing with health, like it was before. I come out of my daughters mind, and look where my love is ment to be standing, and is met with nothing.

"I have never heard of anything like this." Carlisle whispers, all I could get from him was his love for his lost daughter, and questions running through his his enough to make me dizzy.

I look back into my daughters head, to see Bella stroking her cheek, smiling softly. I wish I could see her for my own, not having to look through my daughters eyes. My eyes swelled with vemon tears that won't fall.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at Esme, _Don't worry, we will get Bella back,_ she thinks at me. I nod slightly, I would not stop until I have my beautiful wife back, safe in my arms.

I look back into Renesmee's thoughts, only to find that Bella was gone. My daughter looked around but couldn't find her, so she started to cry.

"What's wrong little one?" Rose asks her, swaying her slightly.

"Bella's gone." I choke out.

"What? She can't be gone, she can't be." Alice wails.

All I do is stare at the spot where my love once stood.

BPOV

One minute I was stroking my daughters cheek, then I'm taken to this white place. You can't tell where the whiteness ends. I look down and see that I am wearing a simple dark blue dress that comes to my knees.

"Do you like it?" I look up shocked. I am faced with a man in simple white pants and shirt… and white wings.

"The dress? Do you like it? I know it was your husbands favourite colour on you, and I can see why. You look lovely." he says, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Yes, I like it." I say, shocked at my voice.

"Good, and yes you can talk here. Your most likely wondering what has happened to you." he says, smiling slightly. I nod in reply.

"Well, first off, my name is Gabriel." I gasp in shock, causing him to smile more. "What happened to you was, your soul tried to leave the Earth, but, it wouldn't leave because of your family. So to help you, I made you a ghost of sorts. Now your thinking why. I did so because I felt for you. You love your family so much I had to help you. But now I need to know, do you want to go back, or would you like to join the many other souls in Heaven?" he asks, I almost scream at him for asking a stupid question like that. But I didn't.

"You could do that?" I ask, taken back at the offer. He nods. "Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"You," he says walking towards me, taking my hands in his. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, are a pure soul. Not many people are like that any more, excuse those who are a true Christain. You earned this by being who you are. Your huband says your selfless, putting others before yourself everyday. That is something people have loss over time, but not you. So I ask again, do you want to go back?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I want to go back again. I want that more than anything." I say, tears gathering in my eyes. But then I remember something. "But, how will you do that. They buried me, and I don't really want to wake up in a coffin." I say worried.

"Don't worry. I will make you again, as you were. Your old body will remain where you are. The only ones who can know you are alive again, is your vampire family. It would happen, you becoming a vampire, pretending to die for the sake of your father and human family and friends. This would make it quicker." Gabriel says, smiling sadly. I nod at this, it would be better for my father.

"Okay. Now, would you rather go back a vampire, a human, or as a immortal?" he asks.

"What's the difference of being a vampire and a immortal?" I ask, surely they are the same thing.

"The difference is a vampire is like your family; an immortal is like you would be like a vampire, however, you have a heartbeat, and you would be unable to die, unless you want to join you family in death, should it happen." he says.

"So I would be like a vampire, with a heart beat?" I say, he nods in reply. "Will I have to drink blood?"

"No, you have all the vampire tricks, but have no desire for blood." he says, smiling.

"Okay. I will go with that opption." I say, almost jumping for joy at the thought of seeing and holding my family again.

"Great. However, I ask one thing from you, for this." he says, looking deeply in my eyes. I gulped. I should of known there would be a price.

"I ask that you do not, under any circumstances, abuse your immortal abilities. Do not do anything that might cause harm to anyone. Although I doubt that you will. But should you, I will take away your immortality." he says, kind of scaring me a little with his tone.

"I promise I won't abuse my immortality Gabriel." I say smiling.

"Good. Now, it's time to get you back to your family." he says, smiling broadly.

"Thank you so much." I say blinking away tears.

"Your welcome, Isabella. Now close your eyes, I don't want to blind you." he says chuckling. I do as he says, and I feel his lips press a soft kiss on my forehead before I see from behind my closed eye lids, a bright white light.

Suddenly, my bare feet hit the gound. I open my eyes and I see the forest. The forest outside the Cullen home.

_"Bella?"_


End file.
